In your arms were it is safe
by BloodiedSilverFox
Summary: It is a Peter/Danny paring. Might be M later still thinking about it (please review it and tell me if you want something in it) Starts at strange days and goes on from there. Main characters in it. Right now it is Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-man. The writer of the show does (dont know who he/she is)**

Chapter 1

All do Danny says that he is all right to Nick, Luke, Sam and Ava when they ask him if he is okay he says yes and before they can ask him any more questions he changes the subject. But unlike the others Peter was not easy to fool (well most of the time.) Peter knew that Danny was lying to them and he was going to find out why.

Sometimes Peter would find him meditating (well that was not unusual), but when Danny thinks no-one is there and he is all alone he will start pacing up and down the room that he is in muttering to himself. After all that has been happing so far Peter decided that enough was enough he was going to mention it to Nick and see what he says and thinks about it.

_HQ_

"Nick we have to talk!" Spider-man said as he walked up to Nick in the control room. "Spider-man aren't you meant to be in the training room for team building right now?!" That was more of a statement than a question.

"Like I said we need to talk, and I all ready told Iron Fist that I won't be there. So can we talk?"

Sighing Nick looked at him giving him the go-ahead to start the 'talk`. He got really annoyed when the superhero did nothing but stand there.

"Pe-Spider-man, you're the one that wanted to talk so start talking or go to TRANING. God knows you need it"

"I meant can we talk in private. Its kind of personal" answered Spider-man as he looked around the control room at the other agents and than back at Nick.

"*Sigh* fine. Let's go to my office if it's really that important"

_Meanwhile outside the training room _

"Is Spider-man going to missing out on another training session?" Nova (Sam) asked Iron Fist (Danny) as they walked to the training room ahead of White Tiger (Ava) and Power-man (Luck).

"Yes. He said that he wanted to talk to Director Fury and said that he will be right over as soon as he's done"

"Ha-ha probably has something to do with his jetpack" Nova laughed as he walked in to the room.

"I do not think that is the case. He looked very serious about it" Iron Fist told him were he was standing in between White Tiger and Power Man.

"Webhead was serious about something I'll believe it when I see it" Tigers snorted and punched something in to a key pad to get the S.H.I.E.L.D robots to come on line.

"Well what ever he is doing does not matter we still have to train. So let's get started!"

_Back in fury's office_

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Nick asked Spider-man as he sat down in his chair behind his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Spiderman, and I would like to tell you that there is a little bit of Peter/Sam in this chapter and the coming chapters. But it is Peter/Danny I promise **

**Chapter 2**

"Nick have you seen the way that Danny's be acting lately" Peter told Fury as he took off his mask and sat opposite Fury.

"Mm-mm. Well that is to be expected. I mean it is the anniversary" Nick told him as he pulled out a file on Danny (it has his name on it)

"Um-mm? What anniversary?" Peter asked as he tried to get a better look at the opened file on the desk.

"The anniversary of his parent's murder. When they were killed in cold blood right in front of him. He was five than. The team did tell you right?"

Fury's question went unanswered as Peter ran as fast as he could to the training room. He had to catch Danny before he left the training room to go to bed.

_In the training room…_

"Iron Fist what are you doing?" Power man asked as he walked up behind him

"I 'am going to wait for Spidey and it be good to get in more training. Goodnight you guys get a good nights rest" Iron Fist said to them as he shooed them out of the room.

"Okay but don't stay to long" Tigers called over her shoulder to him.

"Yes yes! I won't stay to long. I promise" Iron Fist told her as he sat down to meditate before Spidey came.

_10 minutes later…_

"Huh? It looks like he's not coming" with that Iron Fist got up to leave when…

"Wait Iron Fist! Wait" Spidey panted as he ran in to the room.

"Ah Spiderman I though that you would not come. I am glad that you made it. Is there something wrong you look upset? Did something happen when you were talking to Fury?" Iron Fist put his hand on Spidey's shoulder and gave him the 'you can trust me` smile. They moved over to some seats beside the windows.

"No nothing happened. Mm-mm you know that you can call me Peter now because we're alone right now. Better jet why don't you call me whenever you want to." Peter took a deep breath to regain the lose of air.

"Peter did Fury say something to you?"

"I've noticed that you have been acting strange so I went to talk to him about it" Peter said as he played with his mask that he had taken off when they sat down.

"I see and what did Fury tell you and why did you not ask me?" Peter flinched at the anger in Danny's voice and looked at the floor.

"He told me about your parents and I didn't think that you would tell me. You care about others to much and I just want to say that if you want to talk to someone I'm here"

"Well I don't want to talk about it and I would like it if you would keep this to yourself. Goodnight Spiderman" Danny was out the door before Peter could say that he was sorry.

All that he could mange to get out was 'goodnight` and even than it was too late.

"Wow! You really blow this one big time Spidey."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Spider-man, and I would like to tell you that there is a little bit of Peter/Sam in this chapter and the coming chapters. But it is Peter/Danny I promise **

_Chapter 3_

"Sam!? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my Gameboy" said the human light as he picked up the gaming device by the door and walked over to Peter.

"*Sigh* did you know about this… about them?" Peter asked as Sam sat opposite him.

"Yes. Fury told us about it when we started. But he also told us not to talk about it around Danny or at all for that matter" Sam sat his helmet on the ground between them.

"I've been here for all most a year and I was never told about it. Why was that? I mean out of all of us I can relate to what he's felling"

"Well Danny doesn't like to talk about it and I think that Fury was leaving it to us to tell you"

"That why didn't youse tell me?" Peter snapped at Sam and sent daggers at him.

"Well… it's like this; Ava didn't tell you because she loves him to much and hates upsetting him. Luke didn't tell you because it's not his place to tell you, and I didn't tell you because... because I didn't think that you didn't needed to know and that you were better off not knowing. *Looks at his feet* I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

They sat in silence for awhile, than Peter sighed "No I don't forgive you because there is nothing for you to be sorry for, and I know that I made a mess of things and I plan to say sorry to him"

"Well I think that you should talk to him right before school tomorrow that's if you don't want him to hate you for the rest eternity, and make sure that it's the best 'I'm sorry` in the history of the world" he got his helmet and walked to the door.

"Good night Pete, and if this keeps up and you can't sleep know that my door is always opened for you *winks and than leaves*"

Peter was left looking at a now empty door with his jaw on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Spider-man, and I would like to tell you that there is a little bit of Peter/Sam in this chapter and the coming chapters. But it is Peter/Danny I promise. This is still in season 1 **

_Chapter 4_

Somehow Peter managed to pull himself together long enough to make his way home and in to bed before he died of shock.

Had he heard right did Sam just come on to him. 'Peter stops time; No-no-no-no-no-no that can't be right. Sam is… Sam is… Sam is like my annoying little brother not a lover, and he was always flirting with MJ that I just though that he was as straight as a ruler; Peter plays time`

"Peter dear dinners ready. Come down." Aunt May called up to him.

Peter walked down and went in to the kitchen where Aunt May was. She looked up and frowned at him, "Pete is there something wrong? You look upset."

'Peter stops time; No! How could I be fine, when one of my team mates just told me I could sleep with him if I wanted to! *Sigh* could this get any better; Peter plays time`

"Aunt May, I don't feel so good I think that I just might go to bed" Peter was already walking back to his room. "All right dear see you in the morning."

As soon as Pete's head hit his pillow it went off. *Ring, ring* Spider-man we need you. Electro has decided to fry the city's main frame. The others will meet you there. Fury out"

'Peter stops time; I spoke too soon didn't I *sigh*; Peter plays time`

'At the main frame`

"Where's Spidey he was meant to be here half an hour ago?!" Tiger's was mad and everyone was going to pay for it. Here are some reasons why she is so mad; reason No.1) Spider-man was late. No.2) Iron Fist was upset and Nova was acting weirder than usually and last No.3) Electro had got away.

"Patient's is a virtue" Iron Fist said sitting on the top of the fuse box.

"Well my patient's is running thin! Why is it taking him this long to get here?" Tiger's snapped at him as she paced up and down.

"Aunt May was still doing her yoga so I had to wait until she was done and go to bed or she would of heard me" Spidey answered as he swung down from a near by lamp post.

Tiger's, Power man and Nova looked ta him and said "What?" Iron Fist as not looked at him since he got there (he looked really mad) Tiger's also liked really mad (she was shooting daggers at him), Power-man looked bored out of his skull and Nova, well Nova looked like a lovesick puppy.

"*Sigh* Can we just get going now and leave that hole arguing till later?"

"I agree with web-head lets leave this*jesters with his hand at the group* till later*

"What?! Nova are you feeling alright. I mean you're not the type to shy away from a fight!" Power-man looked him up and down with a suspicious eye.

"Yes I'm fine! I just think that there's no point in letting the bad guy get away, now is there?"

There was a mutter of an agreement from the others. 'Peter stops time; I never thought that I would ever say this but *takes deep breath* I'm happy that Nova made a pass at me *lets breath out*; Peter plays time`

"Well with that out of the way let's get going" Spider-man was off in a flash before anyone could say anything.

Nova leaves just as fast as Spidey.

Sighing Tigers runs after than Power-man and than Iron Fist.

'Back at the Helicarrier`

"Okay, is anyone going to tell me what is going on? Because it's not everyday that you guys let the bad guy get away" Fury was mad and right because they got their buts handed to them on a sliver platter by Electro of all people.

"It's like this" Peter started to explain and than everyone magical got their voice back because they all started to yell at each other.

"Stop! Shut the fuck up all of youse I can't take it anymore who started it?"

"Peter" all of them said in unison (except Sam, he wanted to stay on Peter's good side)

"Alright all of youse leave and I will talk to Peter alone"

They all get up and leave. Sam is the last out. *Stops and turns around* "'Night Peter *smiles at both of them and than leaves*

"Okay first what was that *points to the now empty door* and second what happened after our 'talk`."

"Do you want the bad news or the weird news first?" Peter had on his 'end of the world face` when he said the later one

"Give me the bad news first" Fury said as he sat opposite of Peter

"I upset Danny, but in my defence it was your fault because no-one told me. But I will say sorry tomorrow. So that's under control. Now are you ready for the weird news?"

A nod from Fury told Peter to go on.

"*Takes a deep breath* IthinkthatSam'sgayandinlovewithme *lets breath out*"

To say Fury was confused would have been an understatement of the century. He just sat there and stared at Peter.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"Which part?" Peter's head tilted to the right as he looked at Fury.

"The part after the Danny problem!"

"Oh… I said: I think that Sam is gay and in love with me. Nothing much"

"Alright… I will go over what you just told me… and see if I can help in anyway. You just go home"

Peter had nothing to say expect okay and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Spider-man, and I would like to tell you that there is a little bit of Peter/Sam in this chapter and the coming chapters. But it is Peter/Danny I promise. This is still in season 1. I don't know if I should make it an M so if any of youse think I should that tell me I love to get feed back. Thank you.**

_Chapter 5 'On the way to school`_

"Peter! Peter wait up!" Sam called as he ran to catch up with Peter

"Hay Sam. How are you and have you seen Danny?" Peter asked as he walked back to the now panting Sam.

"He looked like shit this morning so Fury said that he was not going to let him come to school. But I was hoping that we *gestures between them* could talk?"

"Okay, we can talk we have the first two periods free so lets go some were quite!"

Peter turned and started towards Central Park.

'In Central Park`

"It's about what I said after our talk about Danny" Sam told Peter as he sat on a park bench looking out at the lake.

"I thought so. I just want to tell you that I don't mind" Peter smiled at Sam.

"I just want to say…. Wait you DON'T MIND that I made a pass at you!?" Sam was shocked. He dreamed of this day but never thought that it would happen. (P.S he dreamed that Peter would tell him that he is okay with Sam being gay and later on they would get together and some other things that he will never admit to)

"Like I said last night we're a family. So you can come to me if you need anything, even if it's just for the night."

"Yeah thanks" all hope drained from Sam's eyes as he looked away from Peter 'I knew that he would never think of me like that. I was just getting me hopes up'

"Sam look at me! Look at me!" Sighing Sam looked at Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Spider-man, and I would like to tell you that there is a little bit of Peter/Sam in this chapter and the coming chapters. But it is Peter/Danny I promise. This is still in season 1. I don't know if I should make it an M so if any of youse think I should that tell me I love to get feed back. Thank you.**

_Chapter 6 'at school'_

"Luke, Ava have one of youse seen Peter? He said that he'd help with my maths homework" Harry said as he came up to their lockers.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him either." Ava turned from her locker and gave her best 'have you seen him' look to Luke.

"No I haven't seen Pete or Sam for that matter. You don't think that they killed each other do you?" "*Sigh* No I don't think they did I mean did you seen the way Sam was acting to him yesterday? But I still think that I should call Uncle Nick." Ava said as she turned back to her locker.

"Than I'll call Aunt May and see if Pete's sick." Harry told them as he took out his phone and hit 1

"And I go see if anyone around school has seen either of them" and with that Luke was gone.

'_Lunch room ten minute's later'_

"Hey Luke I heard that you're looking for puny Parker!" Flash was in front of Luke before he could say anything.

"Yeah I am 1 Have you seen him?" Luke asked as he took a step back (personally space and whatnot)

"Why yes I have. He and that Sam guy were talking and then they left. Well turned around and walked away and from the look of it Sam wanted to talk to Peter about something."

"Thanks man I owe you one" Luke called over his shoulder as he ram out of the room.

'_Back in the hall_

"Nick said that he has not seen them!" Ava told Harry as the made their way to their next class.

"Aunt May said that Pete came to school and that she hasn't heard from him since. Here comes Luke!" Harry pointed down the hall to where Luke was running toward them.

"*Pants* Flash *pants* said that he *breathes in and out* saw them this morning but they turned and walked away. He also said that it looked like Sam wanted to talk to Peter about some thing."

"Hey guys! What ya doing?" Sam asked as he rocked back and froth on his feet with the goofiest smile on his face. Peter was standing beside him with a smirk on his face.

"Were did you go t…" *ring, ring.* "Oh there's the bell. Talk to youse later" Peter said over his shoulder to Ava and Luke as he pulled Sam and Harry to science class.

**So I think that in my story I will have Flash as a good guy you know kind and all that crap. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Spider-man, and I would like to tell you that there is a little bit of Peter/Sam in this chapter and the coming chapters. But it is Peter/Danny I promise. This is still in season 1. I don't know if I should make it an M so if any of youse think I should that tell me I love to get feed back. Thank you.**

_Chapter 7 'In class'_

"Pete were have you been? You said that you would help me with my maths homework" Harry hissed at Peter who in turn was trying very hard not to laugh at Sam

(He was still smiling like an idiot)

"*Sigh* Fine Pete if you don't want to tell me where you were than let me ask you one more thing and I want an answer to it." Peter looked at Harry and saw that he was not going to give up without a fight.

"*Sigh* Fine what is it that you want to know?"

Smiling, Harry looked Peter in the eyes and very slow asked

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR DID. YOU. DO. TO. SAM.?!" Harry hisses at him not wanting to get in trouble for talking in class. So with his question asked the both of them looked at the still smiling Sam and than at each other.

"*Shrugs* I found him like that" Peter told hi as he looked back at the front of the class. "Flash says other wise" Harry said as he too looked to the top of the class.

"FLASH AS IN FLASH THOMSON?!" To say that Peter was angry would have been an understatement. Because he was way… past angry. There was smoke coming from his nose (well it might have been the fumes from the experiment that the whole class was doing)

"Mr Parker please sit down! Right now!" Mr Black yelled at him from the blackboard at the top of the class.

"Since when have you started listening to Flash?" At this point Sam had stopped smiling and was VERY confused at what was going on.

"Umm Pete maybe you should calm down" Sam put his hand on Peters shoulder, this pissed Peter off.

"Sam I thought that you were on my side?" Peter started glaring at Sam now.

"Mr Parker go to the principal's office right now!" Mr Black had come up to the desk and was shooting baggers at all three of them.

Peter grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room banging the door closed.

'_On the way to the __Helicarrier'_

Peter was late, so so very late. All because he got detention for what happened in class today. He grabbed the Spidey suit and got dressed as he left the house.

By the time Peter had gotten on the Helicarrier there was someone waiting for him with something very important to tell him.

**I might not be posting for awhile because I have to think of how this story will be going but I have a few things in mind so it wont take that long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Spider-man. But it is Peter/Danny I promise. This is still in season 1. I don't know if I should make it an M so if any of youse think I should that tell me I love to get feed back. Thank you.**

_Chapter 8; _

Danny had spent all night tossing and turning. He didn't mean to shout. 'I mean why I would want to hurt someone I care about' Danny thought as he stared at the ceiling.

'Wait care? Do I really care about Peter? Hm-mm' Danny got up and went over to the small desk in the corner of his bedroom. He took a piece of paper and started to write.

Peter Parker

_**Pros; **He cares, He's kind, He's gently, He's handsome, puts others first_

_**Cons; **He cares TO much, Lets his feelings get in the way, He baby coddles us, He's self centred, Doesn't care about his own safety, Runs into danger without thinking things through_

But most of all he's…

But most of all he's…

He's… Home, safe, loving, and most of all…

He's family

Smiling to himself at the last line Danny got up and went back to bed, maybe he could get some sleep now.

'_The next day'_

Danny hurt all over. His head was pounding. His muscles were sore and it felt like a rat had crawled into his mouth and died.

There was a knock on his door "come in" Danny managed to chock out. Ava came into the room followed by Sam.

"Hay your going to be late for school come on get up" Ava was at his cupboard in three strides. "Um-mm Ava does Danny look greener to you or is that just me?"

"Now that you mention it he does look green. Do you think that he caught Electro's cold?" Ava's hand was on his forehead as Sam went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.

"Sam I'm going to tell Fury that Danny's sick. You get a basin and some cold water and make sure that someone comes to take care of him"

Ava was gone before Sam could say anything. Sighing he got to work. But just before he left he heard a moan from the bed. "Sam could you tell Peter that I want to talk to him later, please."

Sam nodded and than left the room and got one of the crew to sit with Danny until the Doc come to take a look at Danny.

'_Lunch time'_

Fury came to see how Danny was doing. He also hoped that he could help with the problem that Peter made. When he went into the room he was surprised to see that Danny was at his desk, writing on some paper with an owl feather (It was a present that Ava got him last year for his birthday)

"Danny you should be in bed. What is so important that you would risk your own health? I mean didn't Doc tell you to take it easy for the next few days. With that head cold of yours, you need a lot of rest."

Danny looked up at him smiling "I'm tying to find the right words to say sorry to Peter and some stupid head cold wont stop me. It won't kill me to be out of bed for a little while."

"Good! I don't like it when my family fight" Fury sat on the bed watching Danny write. "What did you say?" Danny turned around to look at Fury with one eyebrow raised.

"Well because I don't have kids myself, I think of all of youse as my babies and I hate seeing youse fight like this." Danny smiled at that. "Mm-mm family"

"Yes family, and as a member of my family I'm telling you to go to bed NOW!" Sighing Danny writes his name on the letter and got up and went over to the bed.

Fury had got up and went over to the desk. "Would you like me to give this to Peter for you?" "Yes *gets into bed* thanks Fury this means a lot to me." Fury looks at the baby blue latter and than at Danny, who was tucked in bed already asleep.

Leaving the room Fury gave the latter to one of his underlings and told her to post it to Peter Parker and than went to check on Sam because he has been acting strange since that morning and Fury wanted to know why.

**Finally I got the next chapter up. It's been hard with all the things that been going on but here it is hope youse like it **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Spider-man. It will be M, there's Peter/Danny moments in this chapter, 1) there haven't been any, 2) we will find out about the letter, and finally 3) we find out what happened with Sam and Peter at the park.**

**_I have decided to skip to 2 day before the last episode, and here's why my ma threw out my last two chapters that I had written out and two I really need to get things going. So if there's something that you don't get about what I just said than tell me and I get back to you about it. Thanks_**

_Chapter 9_

Fury walked to the training room to talk with Peter. "Peter you need to relax, you look like crap!" Fury pulled up a chair beside Peter who was lying on the ground looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah well that's what happens when your always training, looking after a team and Harry who can't see the danger that their in. Oh and there was one more thing what was it… oh I know not getting any sleep 'cause of all of the above!"

"Than why don't you ask for help? You work for S.H.I.E.L.D for crying out loud we want to help!" Sighing Peter looked up at Fury with a small smile that didn't quite reach his tired eyes, and said "My power. My responsibility!" "Yeah, yeah I know I know. At least go to the Den and try to relax, I've sent the others to look after Mr Osborn."

"Fine, fine. But promise me that you will call me if anything happens." Peter told/asked Fury as he stood up and stretched. "Yeah, yeah I will just get going before I drag you there myself and lock you up in the room!"

Peter just waved him off as he left the room. But unknown to Peter, Fury had an alternate motive as to why he wanted Peter to go to the Den and not home to bed. He chuckled to himself as he went back to the bridge to wait and see the results of his master

'_In The Den'_

Danny was sitting on the floor in the Den, meditating. When he woke that morning he didn't plan on going to the Den and meditating, but when he saw Sam ALL over Peter he got upset and left school and went straight to the Helicarrier to think about things. And he did, he thought about how Sam had looked at Pete and how Pete had let Sam yap and yap like a DOG begging for attention. About how mad it made him feel that Sam was touching HIS Peter. And finally about the fact that he thought of Peter as HIS, that was SO not normal, Peter was his friend, his team-mate nothing more.

So here he was tying to sort out his thoughts as to why he felt like that. Sighing Danny fell back onto the couch and rubbed his eyes. Just then the door opened to reveal a very tired Peter, who stopped at the sight in front of him. A half-naked Danny (in boxer's and a blue sleeveless hoody)

"Um-mm sorry Danny I had no idea that you were in here. Fury told me to come and relax for a while. I'll just leave and let you do what it is that you do…alone" Peter turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his bicep.

"No my friend. Stay. Maybe we can talk, it may help you relax." Danny smiled at Peter as he his hand moved down to take hold of Peter's hand to pull him over to the couch. "So I've notice that you and Sam have been close as of late!?" Danny said/asked as they sat on the couch facing each other.

"Yeah some things happened a while back and I don't know how to get things back to the way they were without hurting the team." Peter said as he brought his knee's up to his chest and rested his head on them. Turing his from the window to look at Peter he ask "what happened that was so bad that it could hurt the team?"

Taking in a deep breath Peter thought ~well it's Danny were talking to maybe he will know what to do~ and said "IkissedSamandthatswhyhe'sbeenclingyasoflate" Peter looked up at Danny and what he saw made him want to gather Danny up in his arms and tell him that everything will be fine and that he never meant to hurt him because he…he…he didn't know how to finish that sentence. Danny looked upset no-no-no-no to say that he was upset would have been an understatement. He had unshed tears in his eyes and he looked like he was about to break down and cry, but what hurt Peter the most was that he looked betrayed.

"Danny are you ok? Did I say something to upset you?" Peter went to touch his shoulder but Danny flinched at the contact and jumped of the couch and RAN to the back wall. "Y-y-you k-k-kiss-kissed S-S-S-Sam? *Bottom lip tremble's* When d-d-did this happen?" "That time you were sick, me and Sam went to the park and he told me that he loved me and I kissed him. But it was an 'I'm sorry' kiss and it didn't mean anything"

"Well according to Sam it did… Wait the day I was sick? The same day that I sent you that letter that told you how I felt about you and how I was sorry that I yelled at you and asked Sam to tell you to come and see me?!"

And now it was Peter's turn to be confused. "What letter Danny? I never got one. And if it said all that than I would remember it" Peter took a few step's toward Danny, but stopped at "I SWEAR TO GOD PETER IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP I WILL PUNCH YOU INTO NEXT WEEK" Danny was mad and Peter had no doubt that he would do it so he took a step back. Just as Peter opened his mouth to say something to Danny Ava and Luke came in.

"Hey guys what's up? *Look's between the two of them* is there something wrong?" Luke asked as he took a step toward the couch. Ava was still at the door frowning at all of them. Danny took this opportunity and ran to the door, but before he left he turned around with an evil smile that would put even the devil top shame and said "Peter kissed Sam and doesn't have the BALLS to tell him to fuck off!" and with that he was GONE.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ava's voice echoed off the walls and through out the Helicarrier.


End file.
